


Us against the madness

by Kathaka9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Big Brother Gabriel, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley Being an Asshole, Crowley is a Little Shit, Dean Has Issues, Dean is In Over His Head, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Loves Candy, Gabriel Ships It, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maybe fluff, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cas is also sorta crazy, dean is sorta crazy, shhh - Freeform, some random latin words, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathaka9/pseuds/Kathaka9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU <br/>"I'm afraid to say that you and those humans you hold so dear won't be surviving the war that's coming." <br/>"Why not?"<br/>"Because you're weak, you're mortal. Mortals die."</p>
<p>Dean is locked up in a mental institution after being presumed crazy, but everything isn't as it seems. Dean must team up with the other patients to stop the evil that threatens them and the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm not insane

**Author's Note:**

> So I first posted this story on fanfiction.net and I decided I'm gonna post it on here as well because why not! I put a lot of effort into writing this story and I was probably writing it like every night for around 4 months. The plot of the story went through some significant changes as I wrote it because new ideas came to mind and such so if there seem to be any plot holes that is likely the reason. The universe this is set in makes like zero sense... just roll with it, it'll make more sense later on. Some characters may be a bit OOC but oh well. I don't really know how to explain this story.....

Dean has always been strange, that’s just Dean. But lately that strangeness had manifested in a new way. This manifestation caused Dean to have dreams where he was a hunter who hunted monsters with his brother and angel. Sam knew of this and it made him very uncomfortable. He’d watch as everyday Dean seemed to slip further and further into his little world he’d invented for himself. The world Sam had dubbed ‘Dean’s world.’

Dean was in a bad mood, when Sam asked him about it Dean just told him that he’d had a bad day and didn’t want to talk about it. Of course that just made Sam worry more. He knew what a bad day for Dean meant. It meant that Dean would retreat into his own little world.

Sam hated it when Dean did that, it meant that he couldn’t talk to his older brother. Also each time Dean retreated into his little world he would stay in it longer and longer. Sam wondered if one day Dean would retreat into his little world and never emerge. The thought of that kept Sam awake at night, he couldn’t bear to lose Dean. 

Sam had never told their dad what was going on with Dean. Dean had made him promise not to. But as Dean seemed to distance himself further and further from the waking world Sam found himself with no other choice. He’d have to tell their dad, at least then Dean could be treated. He could be cured. No more ‘Dean’s world’. 

Dean was still in his world when John got home. John took one look at Dean and knew that something was up.

“Sam, what’s wrong with Dean?”

“It’s a little hard to explain.”

“Can you try?”

Sam nodded, proceeding to tell John what was going on with Dean. He knew that Dean would hate him for it but John had to know. They had to find some way to help Dean, even if it meant his brother hating his guts.

After Sam had told him, John seemed concerned. Neither of them knew how to help Dean through. The only solution either one of them managed to come up with was to send Dean to a mental hospital. That is how Dean found himself in the white room talking to a psychiatrist. 

“I’m not insane. Please just listen to me!”

“I’m sorry Dean.”

“No you’re not. You can tell me you’re doing this for my own good but I won’t buy it.”

For two days now Dean had been in the mental hospital. He refused to talk to any of the staff or socialise with anyone for that matter. Dean had shut himself into his little world.

Dean liked his world because it was his and no one else's. In his world he wasn’t just some kid who’d lost his mother. In his world he was a hero. He saved lives. He had his brother and he had an angel on his shoulder. Dean mattered to his world.

That day through something changed. A guy with messy black hair in a trench coat stumbled into Dean’s room snapping Dean out of his world. The man scrambled to try and barricade the door. Once he’d managed to block the door he noticed Dean.

“Oh sorry.”

Dean stared dumbstruck at the man. He had blood on his coat and was looking at Dean like he was going to stab him. Dean took a step closer to him and asked “Who are you?”

“Castiel.”

But... how is that possible? Castiel was one of the people who only existed in Dean’s world. He was a character inside Dean’s head. How can he be a living breathing person? Dean realised that the guy standing in front of him looked alot like the Castiel that he’d imagined in his world.

Dean paled and began breathing very heavily. Castiel stepped towards him and hovered over him uncertainly.

“Are you okay? Do I need to go get someone?”

“You’re- you’re Castiel?” Dean wheezed.

“Yes. You need to calm down!”

Dean’s breathing got heavier and he became close to hyperventilating. Castiel grabbed his hands and held them still.

“Look at me! You need to calm down or you’re going to pass out. Focus on my voice, Take a deep breath." Castiel said trying in vain to calm Dean down.

“But- but...”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Castiel asked sensing that something was almost certainly wrong with Dean. “Do I need to get someone?” Castiel asked again.

“No!” Dean shouted frantically. “I’m fine!”

“You’re clearly not. You need to calm down.”

Dean stared blankly at Castiel. “Cas?” He whispered in a small voice that Castiel wouldn’t of heard if he hadn’t been standing so close.

“Yes?” Castiel said ignoring the nickname.

“Are you real?”

Castiel tilted his head at the statement. Of course he was real, why wouldn’t he be?

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked trying to make sense of Dean’s words.

“Are you real?” Dean repeated.

“Yes, I’m real? Why wouldn’t I be?”

Dean ignored the question. Castiel grew more worried as he watched as Dean appeared to grow more and more panicked.

“You need to calm down! Just take a deep breath.” 

Dean tried to do as Cas instructed, he really did. But Dean was too worked up. Cas was beginning to see how bad Dean was panicking and was trying to decide if he should get someone or not. Dean’s breathing grew faster and faster.

“Cas.” Dean said. After the word had been uttered Dean collapsed to the ground his vision going dark. The last thing he saw before all went dark was the look of panic on Castiel’s face as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Dean succumbed the darkness ignoring Cas’s attempts at waking him.


	2. I need help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I have returned this time with a new chapter :) Idk what to write here so HELLO!

**Chapter 2**

After Dean had collapsed Castiel had begun to panic. He knelt down and attempted to shake Dean awake but to no avail.

“What do I do?” Cas asked himself as he paced around the room.

“Help him.” A voice inside his head responded.

Cas had heard voices before, mostly the voices of his brothers, but never this voice. Castiel recognised the voice but couldn’t quite place it. He was certain that he knew the owner of the voice but he just couldn’t figure out who they were.

“How?” Castiel asked the voice.

“Heal him.” The voice responded.

“I can’t?”

“You can.” The voice insisted.

“I can’t!” Castiel yelled at the voice.

“You can.”

“No I can’t. If you’re not going to say anything useful then stop talking to me.” Castiel angrily retorted. He was beginning to panic as to what to do. He was looking at Dean collapsed on the floor with no clue as to how to help him. 

“You’re an idiot Castiel. You could easily help him but you won’t.” The voice accused.

“Shut up! I need to think!”

“You are thinking.” The voice pointed out.

“Shut up!” Castiel repeated.

“Wow bossy!” The voice commented.

“Tace!” Castiel yelled at it.  
“Reverting to Latin now Cas? Do you really think that your fancy Latin will make me shut up?” 

Castiel ignored the voice and looked down at Dean, debating whether or not to go get help. Seeing the state Dean was in Castiel decided that he did in fact need help. He ran out of the room in search of a nurse or doctor that could help, completely forgetting why he’d run into Dean’s room in the first place. 

Fortunately for Cas he found a doctor relatively quickly. Cas looked at the doctor in her short white dress with wild brown hair resting on her shoulders.. Cas gulped, this wasn’t one of the doctor’s Cas liked.. or trusted for that matter but Dean needed help. The doctor was one that Cas tried to avoid who went by the name Alyssa. Something just seemed off about her to Cas so he avoided her like the plague, but now wasn’t the time for that. Dean needed help.

“I need help.” Castiel said to Alyssa.

Alyssa turned around and smiled at Castiel. “Hello Castiel.”

“I need help.” Castiel repeated.

“You bet you do.” The voice inside his head responded. Castiel groaned at the voices comment. Now wasn’t the time. 

“What with?” She asked him.

“Veni mecum.”

“Castiel, please stop speaking Latin to me.”

“You understand it so why not?” Castiel sassily responded.

“Don’t play games with me Castiel.” She said with her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

“Fine, come with me.” Castiel said leading Alyssa towards where he’d found Dean. 

When he got to the door Castiel hesitated. He wasn’t afraid it was a different feeling.. one more like dread.

“Castiel?” Alyssa questioned noticing his hesitance.

“I’m fine. He’s in there.”

“Who is?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” Castiel said his breath hitching. He really just wanted to get as far away from Alyssa as possible.

“Then why did you get me?” Alyssa asked, clearly annoyed.

“He passed out!” Castiel yelled. “Please help him.” Cas said sounding childish in his tone of voice.

“Alright.” She said pushing the door open.

Castiel’s breath hitched as Alyssa pushed the door to Dean’s room. He wanted to get as far away from her as possible but for some reason he didn’t want to leave Dean alone with her. Cas was torn between the two emotions flying around in his mind. 

“Get out of here.” The voice in his head screamed at him.

“Castiel, please leave.” Alyssa said to him.

“But-”

“Leave.”Alyssa said leaving no room for argument. 

Cas slowly exited the room and leant against the wall in the corridor. 

“Cas, you need to get away.” The voice inside his head yelled at him.

“And go where?” Cas asked the voice.

“Away from here.” The voice suggested.

“I’m not leaving him.” Castiel said referring to Dean.

“Go Cas.” The voice said.

“No. I’m not leaving.” Cas said.

“Go!” The voice yelled at him again.

“NO!’ Castiel shouted just as Alyssa emerged from Dean’s room. 

“Castiel?” She said staring at him.

Cas looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. “Alyssa!” Castiel exclaimed taking a step back and banging into the wall. He groaned as his head collided with the wall. 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.” The voice inside his head responded.

“Leave me alone!” Castiel yelled more to the voice than to Alyssa.

“Castiel?” Alyssa said tentatively.

“Castiel.” The voice mocked. “What are you gonna do? You gonna run away? You afraid of the big bad wolf?” The voice taunted.

“Me solum relinquatis!” Castiel yelled taking off down the corridor. He didn’t know if he was trying to get away from Alyssa or the voice, he just knew he had to get away. 

“Castiel!” He heard Alyssa shout after him. Castiel ignored the shout though and kept running, he had to get away, he just had to. 

“Run run run as fast as you can. You can’t escape me, I’m the gingerbread man!” The voice taunted. 

“Get out of my head!” Castiel yelled at the voice.

“Not a chance.” 

Castiel was so desperate in his attempt to escape the voice in his head he wasn’t watching where he was going and banged into Crowley and his group. 

“Oh look it’s Cassie!” One of the girls in the group exclaimed.

“Hey Cassie.” Crowley said with a grin on his face.  
“Don’t call me Cassie! My name is Castiel!”

  
“Cassie! Cassie!” The voice in his head sang mockingly. As much as Cas wanted to yell at the voice to shut the hell up he didn’t want to in front of Crowley and his gang. It’d surely make things worse for him. 

“You have some nerve coming back here.” Crowley said to him.

“Please just leave me alone.”  Cas said pleadingly.

“No.” Crowley said determinedly.

“What did I do to you to make you hate me this much?” Castiel asked.

“Oh you know what you did.”

“No I don’t. What did I do?”

“It doesn’t matter if you remember or not Cassie. I know and well, you’re going to pay. One way or another.”

“Ut facias hanc non habetis.”

“We don’t speak Latin Cassie.” One of the girls mocked.

“It doesn’t matter what language he pleads in.” Crowley said to her. “He could plead in chinese for all I care. It won’t make any difference... and you know that, don’t you Cassie?”

“Yes.” Cas said meekly.

“Run Cas!” The voice inside his head yelled at him.

“I can’t.” Cas whispered under his breath to it.

Crowley smiled a sick and twisted smile at Castiel. “Well then... let’s get started.” 

Before Cas even knew what hit him Crowley had punched him in the face, probably giving him a black eye.

“Not gonna fight back?” The voice inside his head questioned.

“No.” Cas whispered to it.

Crowley threw another punch, this time knocking Cas to the ground. Cas tried to push himself back up only to be pushed back down by Crowley.

“Where do you think your going?” Crowley hissed at him.

“Anywhere but here.”

“You’re not going anywhere Cassie.” Crowley said kicking him in the gut causing Cas to wrap his hands protectively around his midsection.

“Please just leave me alone.” Cas pleaded.

“No can do angel.” One of Crowley’s ‘friends’ responded. 

Cas tried in vain to get up again.

“Stop him.” Crowley ordered.

Before Cas could even process what was going on he was being held down by two of Crowley’s ‘friends.’

“Not so tough now.” Crowley mocked.

“I never said I was tough.” Cas said weakly.

“Shut up!” Crowley yelled, kicking him in the head.

Cas noticed as his vision began to blur, the pain beginning to overwhelm him.

“I told you that you should’ve ran.” The voice inside Cas’s head said.

Cas ignored the voice, mostly due to the pain. His vision began to fade to black. He could feel Crowley’s kicks and hear his sadistic laughter as his consciousness began to fade. Just before Cas lost consciousness he heard footsteps hurrying down the hall.

“Cas are you okay?” A new voice said. This voice was different, kind even. Cas recognised it but failed to place it through the haze of pain. Before he could choke out a response he succumbed to the darkness overwhelming him.


	3. Crowley vs Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus thing. Enjoy the chapter and all the other stuff people say :)

When Dean woke up he saw an unfamiliar woman leaning over him. The woman was young and had dark unkempt hair. Her hair was as some would put it ‘a birds nest’.

“Who are you?” Dean questioned.  
“My name is Alyssa.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Castiel got me.”  
“So that was real? There really is a Castiel?” Dean questioned her. 

Truth be told Dean was inwardly panicking. It couldn’t be possible that Cas was real. He was fiction! A character that existed solely inside his head. He ignored the inward panic and tried to put on a brave face. Alyssa couldn’t know, he didn’t know why but he felt that he couldn’t trust her.

“Yes Dean, there is a Castiel.” Alyssa said as if it was common place.  
“Shit!” Dean exclaimed.  
“That kind of language won’t be tolerated here Dean.”  
“Screw you!”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me!” Dean said storming out of the room. Partially he wanted to get away from Alyssa but he also wanted to go find Cas.

Dean walked down the hallways searching for any sign of Cas. No doubt he’d freaked the poor guy out by his outburst. It was probably just a coincidence that he had the same name as one of the characters in his world. Yeah, coincidence sounded about right. Just as he was about to give up he banged into a girl with red hair. The girl with red hair had had her eyes glued to a phone. Upon banging into him she looked up at him.

“Hey watch it.” She said to him.  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” She said. “You looking for someone?” The girl asked him.  
“Yeah I am.”  
“Who?” Man this girl was curious Dean thought.  
“Castiel.” Dean said.  
“I saw him just a minute ago. He ran past me, he looked pretty panicked.”  
“Where did he go?”

The girl pointed down the hallway in the direction she’d seen Cas run.

“Thanks!” Dean said running off in the direction she’d shown him. It wasn’t long until he found Cas. He saw Crowley and his ‘friends’ taunting Cas who was on the ground. Cas looked so small and inocent. Dean knew he had to help. 

Dean ran up to where Cas was and shoved Crowley out of the way.   
“Cas are you okay?” 

Cas failed to respond, passing out. Dean figured that he probably passed out due to either pain or shock given the condition he was in.

“What the hell did you do to him?” Dean asked Crowley.  
“Taught him a lesson. He should’ve known better than to mess with me.”  
“Well lessons over. Leave him alone.” Dean growled at Crowley.  
“Or what? What will you do to me squirrel?”

It wasn’t until Crowley had called Dean squirrel that Dean remembered him. Crowley was one of the characters in his world. It was a little odd though. While in his world Cas and Crowley weren’t besties they weren’t enemies like they appeared to be here. But then again it was probably just another coincidence that Crowley was here. 

Dean pushed down the fear that threatened to overwhelm him at his discovery of Crowley’s existence. He had to be brave, had to keep calm. For Cas.

“Don’t try me.” Dean said his voice edging on dangerous.  
“Or what?” Crowley said jokingly, clearly not taking Dean’s words seriously.  
“You won’t like the results.”  
“I could easily beat you.”   
“Do you wanna bet?”  
“Bring it.”

Dean, even though he had never fought before he knew how to fight from his world inside his head. He only hoped that he could put the moves into practice. Suddenly Crowley threw a punch, aiming to hit Dean’s cheek. Dean managed to catch his hand mid air though before the punch could collide with his face. Crowley stared at him in shock.

“What?” Crowley asked clearly surprised at Dean’s ability to catch his punch. If he was being honest, Dean himself was surprised that he’d managed it himself.

Before Crowley could make another move Dean flipped him. Once he hit the ground Crowley could only stare in shock at Dean. 

“How did you do that?”  
“As if I’d tell an asshole like you. Now get lost.”  
“And if I don’t?”  
“Then there’ll be more where that came from.”

Crowley got up off the ground. He sent Dean a clearly pissed off expression before trudging off with his ‘friends’. Once he was alone Dean knelt down next to Cas and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Cas? Are you with me man?” Dean asked trying to get Cas to wake up.  
“Yeah.” Cas said groggily.  
“Oh thank god you’re okay!”  
“I wouldn’t necessarily say I’m okay.” Cas commented.  
“Damn right you're not.” The voice inside Cas’s head commented.  
“No one asked you!” Castiel yelled at the voice.  
“What?” Dean asked, clearly confused by Castiel’s sudden outburst.  
“Nothing!” Cas said a little too quickly.  
“But-”

Cas cut Dean off before he could say anything else.  
“So.... Why did you come looking for me?”  
“I wanted to apologize to you.. You know for before. When I kinda freaked out on you?”  
“It’s fine.” Cas said simply.  
“So we’re good?”  
“We’re good.” Cas said walking off.


	4. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming

Dean liked the night, night meant that nobody would interrupt him. Night meant that he was alone. Night meant at least 8 uninterrupted hours in his little world. Dean lay down staring up at the ceiling willing himself into his little world. He closed his eyes knowing that when he opened them again he would be in his world. 

He opened his eyes to see Sam sitting on a chair researching on his laptop.

“Heya Sammy, got a case for us?” Dean said as a way of announcing himself.  
“Dean!” Sam exclaimed looking up from his laptop.  
“Got a case?” Dean repeated.  
“I think so. Man named Simon Smith with no previous history of any sort of crime suddenly goes insane and murders his wife and kids.”   
“That does sound odd.”  
“That’s not all. This isn’t the first case of it this week. Something is going on in that town.”  
“So we have a town full of people becoming murderers completely out of the blue?”  
“Yes. Let’s go and check it out.”

Sam and Dean pulled into the town around midday. They went to the jail dressed in their ‘monkey suits’ flashing their FBI badges at the surrounding police officers gaining access. They walked purposely to the cell where Simon Smith was being held. 

“Hello.” Dean said to the man.  
“Hi.” The man said.  
“I bet you know what we’re doing here.” Dean said jokingly.  
“Yeah, you’re here to interrogate me right? Ask why I did it?”  
“Exactly!” Sam said.

“I already told the police but I guess I’ll have to tell you guys as well. Basically what happened was that I got home from work and my head felt kind of fuzzy. I just shrugged it off and went to see my wife. Next thing I know there’s a knife in my hand and I’m trying to murder her. I tried to stop myself but I couldn’t. I killed her. Then when my children came in I tried in vain. I could hear the thoughts in my head. The blood lust. I just couldn’t stop myself. My wife and children are dead because of me!”

Simon was on the brink of tears now. One look at him and Sam and Dean could tell that he was no murderer. Something had made him murder them.

“Simon, before it happened did you by any chance smell sulfur or see black smoke?” Dean asked trying to see if it was a case of demon possession as demons often did this kind of thing when they possessed someone.  
“No.” Simon said simply.  
“Feel any cold spots?” Sam asked.  
“No. What does this have to do with anything?”   
“This is just routine questions sir.”  
“What kind of FBI agents want to know about sulfur and cold spots?”

Dean and Sam both stared at each other with a look of ‘oh shit’ on their faces. The guy had caught them out. 

“Well that’ll be all. We’ll see you later Si (idk if that makes sense i tried to shorten simon and this showed up when i googled it)”. Dean said cheerfully.

Sam and Dean left the police station just before the real FBI showed up. They got into the impala. Dean started it.

“So this doesn’t sound like a demon thing, or even ghost possession. What does that leave us with?” Dean said to Sam as he drove the car.  
“Literally everything that isn’t a demon, ghost or shapeshifter.” Sam said bitchily.   
“Damnit... Well then Sammy, it looks like you have some research to do!”  
“What are you going to do then?”  
“First I’ll try Cas, maybe it could be some angel thing. Then I’m going to buy a beer.” Dean said happily.

 

Dean had dropped Sam off at the motel they were staying at. He sat back in his beloved impala and pulled out his phone, and dialed Cas’s number. The phone went to Cas’s incredibly awkward voicemail.

 

“You’ve reached the voicemail of..” Dean heard the animated voice say. It was then replaced by Cas’s. “I don’t understand why… why do you want me to say my name.” This was then followed by button pushing. Dean laughed at his friends odd voicemail.

“Hey Cas it’s Dean. I was just wondering if you could come down here. We have a case and we’re stuck.” He said then hung up the phone. He decided maybe he should try praying to Cas because sometimes that works.

“Castiel, I don’t know if your listening but we need your help, man. Sammy and I are on a case and we’re completely stuck. Basically what happened was a man with no previous history of crime suddenly went berserk and killed his wife and kids. We need your help on this man.. Uh bye?”

Upon finishing the pray Dean went into a bar and got drunk.

REALITY WITH CAS

Cas lay on his back staring at the ceiling. If the ceiling held the answers to all of life's mysteries Cas certainly would've found them by now. Cas had so many unanswered questions. 

"I could help you know." The voice in his head stated.  
"Don't trust him! He’ll drag you into the darkness, he’ll drag you into hell!" Another voice yelled. This voice was different it had a soothing manner to it.  
"How could I drag you down? I'm in your head." The voice reasoned.  
"How would you help me?" Castiel asked.  
"Castiel you can't seriously be listening to him?" The more soothing voice yelled.  
"I can give you answers." The other voice said.  
"Why does Crowley hate me?"

The voice made a hesitant sound just before being shushed by the soothing one.

"You can't tell him!" The soothing voice yelled at the other voice.  
"Why not?"  
"He can't know." Was all it said in response. "Now leave Castiel alone, he needs his sleep."  
"Not like he slept before I got here!"  
"Will both of you shut up?" Castiel asked.  
"Alright." The soothing voice said

"But Caaaaasss." The remaining voice whined.  
"Tace!"  
"Stop with the Latin Cas." The voice said shutting up.

The voices ignored him continuing with mindless chatter, well actually it was more like sibling banter. Cas was about to tell them to shut up again when his head suddenly exploded with pain. Cas curled into a ball gripping his head tightly.

Then Cas heard a voice. Not one of the voices tormenting his head, this voice he knew. The voice belonged to the boy who had saved him. The boy whose name Cas still didn’t know.

“Castiel, I don’t know if your listening but we need your help, man. Sammy and I are on a case and we’re completely stuck. Basically what happened was a man with no previous history of crime suddenly went berserk and killed his wife and kids. We need your help on this man.. Uh bye?”

When it stopped Cas looked around the room. Everything was quiet, even the voices that had been tormenting his head. He looked up at the ceiling in wonder. He lay awake for the rest of the night trying to make sense of the voice he had heard. A nagging feeling in the back of his head told him that he could help Sam and Dean. But Cas just didn’t know how.


	5. I can hear them say....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, and I'll probably still update at random intervals because I can't stick to an updating schedule even when I do have most of the fic written so sorry guys :)

Dean woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud. Dean caught sight of a clock. He groaned when he saw that the time was 6am. Who was knocking at this time?

 

Dean grudgingly walked to the door and swung it open. He was surprised to see Cas on the other side. 

 

“Cas?” Dean questioned.  
“Hi.” Cas said awkwardly.  
“What are you doing up? It’s like 6am!”  
“And?” Cas questioned as if it was normal to be up at 6am.  
“What are you doing up so early!”  
“I always get up this early?” Cas said tilting his head in confusion.  
“Why?”  
“Can’t sleep. The rooms are boring. Why not?”  
“Okay fair enough. Just an FYI normal people don’t like being woken up at 6am!”  
“I wouldn’t know.” Cas said sadly looking down at his feet.  
“What?” Dean questioned.  
“I... uh- nothing! I just wanted to thank you for yesterday.”  
“You’re welcome?”

 

Cas shifted from foot to foot rather awkwardly, clearly wanting to say more but not knowing what to say.

 

“So that's all? That’s why you woke me up at 6am?” Dean asked slightly pissed off.  
“I.. uh- yeah.”   
“Okay, well if you don’t mind I’m going back to sleep.”  
“Okay.”

 

Dean turned his back on Cas and shut the door in his face.

When the door shut in Cas’s face he slumped down against it. He’d wanted to say more, to talk to Dean. But he hadn’t had the guts. At the very least he wanted to find out Dean’s name. Dean had saved him, at the very least Cas wanted to know his saviour's name.

 

“Pathetic.” The voice in his head said. “You couldn’t even get out a simple question.”  
“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Cas yelled at the voice.  
“Look at you Cas. He is at least semi-sane. And what are you? You’re talking to a voice inside your head. How sane does that make you?”  
“Will you shut up?”  
“Nope.’  
‘Why not?”  
“It’s fun.”  
“What’s fun?”  
“Watching you grow more and more frustrated with every word I say.”  
“Who are you?” Cas suddenly demanded.

 

The voice gasped and Cas was sure that if it belonged to a real person they would’ve stepped back in shock. “What?”  
“You heard me.”  
“So you want to know my name? Ha! Like I’d tell you that.”  
“Tell me who you are!” Cas demanded.  
“No! It’s much more fun to watch you guess.”  
“I don’t think that’s it..” Cas mused. “There must be a reason you won’t tell me. What is it?”  
“You’re right, there is a reason I won’t tell you, but why would I tell you when I could just watch you squirm.”  
“Argh! Why can’t you just tell me!?”

 

Suddenly Dean opened the door. Cas froze at the sight of him. 

 

“Cas will you shut up!?”  
“Uh-” Cas said awkwardly.  
“I’m trying to sleep and I can’t do that with you yabbering on to yourself!”  
“Sorry.” Cas said meekly.  
“Forget it, I’m up now. Let’s go get some food.”

 

Cas watched as Dean piled a plate full of toast up higher and higher. Dean looked over at Cas who hadn’t even so much as taken a slice.

 

“You going to eat anything Cas?”  
“Not hungry.” Cas said dismissively.  
“Oh. Well... where do we sit?”

 

Cas looked around the place in search of a place to sit. He spotted Charlie sitting by herself in the corner. She looked somewhere between happy and frustrated. Her frustration was probably due to the fact that none of the staff would give her any form of technology, fearing that she’d find something ‘mentally scarring.’

 

“Let’s sit with Charlie.”. 

 

Dean tense slightly at the name which confused Cas. There was absolutely no reason for Dean to have that sort of reaction. Unless maybe he knew someone named Charlie out in the real world.

 

Cas dismissed it and led Dean over to Charlie. Cas sat down opposite Charlie and gestured to Dean to join him.

 

“Hey Cas.” Charlie greeted as he sat down.

 

Charlie and Dean locked eyes as if staring into each others souls. “You! You were the one looking for Cas yesterday!” Charlie exclaimed.  
“Yeah that’s me.”

 

Cas looked between Dean and Charlie. “You two met?” He asked.  
“Briefly. I never found out his name though.” Charlie said glaring at Dean.  
“It’s Dean, and I take it you’re Charlie?” Dean said even though he knew the answer.  
“Yup, that’s me! I take it that Cas told you my name?”  
“Yeah he did....” Dean trailed off not knowing what to say next.  
“Before you start I’m gay.” Charlie said before he could start flirting with her.  
“I know.” Dean said before he could stop himself.  
“What do you mean you know?”  
“I uh- Cas told me!” Dean blurted out.  
“No I-” Cas began. Dean shot him a pleading look as if to say ‘back me up man’. “Yeah, I did.” 

 

Cas didn’t know why he had lied for Dean, he’d barely known the guy a day. Dean looked very relieved when Cas backed up his story.

 

“Oh.” Charlie said rather awkwardly. 

 

After the initial awkwardness of the conversation, especially when Dean had known the truth about Charlie’s sexuality the conversation went off without a hitch. Charlie began ranting on about some fandom thing that neither Dean or Cas knew anything about. 

 

After a while Charlie left Dean and Cas alone. She had said something about wanting to steal one of the staff members phones so she could go on the internet because they wouldn’t allow her access to a laptop. 

 

“Dean...” Cas said not knowing how to begin.  
“Yes?”  
“We need to talk.”   
“We are talking.”  
“That’s not what I meant. How did you know Charlie was gay?” Cas said getting directly to the point.  
“I- uh...” Dean trailed off awkwardly, looking for some way to escape the awkward situation he was faced with.  
“I’m waiting...”   
“Ummm...” Dean said trying to figure out a response that wouldn’t make him sound insane.

Suddenly Alyssa came up to them. 

 

“Hey Lyssa” Dean exclaimed, much to Cas’s dismay.  
“My name is Alyssa not Lyssa, Dean.” She said through gritted teeth.  
“Yeah yeah whatever. So how are you?”  
“Is there a reason you want to know?”

 

“He just wants to get out of telling me something.” Cas mumbled under his breath.  
“What was that Castiel?” Alyssa asked.

 

Castiel and Alyssa locked eyes. Cas wanting to get as far away from her as possible while she just wanted Cas to tell her. 

 

“So this has been fun! But I gotta dash!” Dean suddenly said. Dean turned around and walked off down the hallway not knowing where he was even going.  
“Dean wait!” Cas yelled after him.

 

Once Dean had gone Cas was left alone with Alyssa. Cas looked meekly at her then at the ground.

 

“We need to talk.” Alyssa said.  
“No we don’t!” Cas said a bit too quickly.  
“Yeah we do.”  
“No! We really don’t!”  
“Castiel stop trying to avoid me. Do you really think this will turn out well for you?”  
“Not really, no. That’s kinda why I avoid you.”  
“You can’t avoid me forever Castiel. It’s about time that the two of us talked, don’t you think?”  
“We’re talking right now.” Cas pointed out.  
“Haha very funny. But we both know that’s not what I meant. Now come with me.”

 

“No!” Cas said holding his ground. If he could avoid it there was no way in hell he would go with Alyssa. Being near her was bad enough, but being stuck alone with her... that was something Cas didn’t want to do.

 

“Well too bad. You don’t have a choice in this Castiel. Now come with me.”

 

Cas hung his head knowing that there was no point in arguing with hwe. One way or another he would get dragged away by the psychotic doctor, there was no point avoiding it. Cas just hoped that whatever Alyssa wanted it’d be quick. Cas wanted to get as far away from her as possible, there was just something about Alyssa that made Cas uncomfortable.

 

Alyssa beconned Cas to follow him. Cas reluctantly did, stepping over the threshold and following the malicious woman.


	6. Let's chat

#  **Chapter 6**

“Take a seat Castiel.” Alyssa said gesturing to a chair. Cas sat down.

“What do you want?”

“I just want to talk.”

“Alright, I’m listening.” Cas stated.

“Cute. But we are going to have a two sided conversation.”

“Let’s not do that.”

“Well tough.”

“Okay then…. What do you want to talk about? Hey did you know that humans are 50% banana?” Cas said in a desperate attempt to get attention off himself.

“Yes I did, but as interesting as human biology is it’s not what I want to talk about.”

“Ok, ok let’s talk about…. Ummm…” Cas scanned the room trying to find a topic starter. He spotted a random cat picture on the wall. “Cats! Yeah cats are cool, well not actually cool. I believe that cats have a normal body temperature for their species… Did you know  In the original Italian version of Cinderella, the benevolent fairy godmother figure was a cat. …”

“Castiel stop.”

“You don’t want to talk about cats? Alright then we can talk about ummm hippos! Yeah hippos. Did you know that when hippos get upset their sweat turns red?”

“Castiel stop trying to steer the topic away from yourself.”

“Fine, what do you want to talk about?”

“You need to stay away from Dean.”

“Why?”

Alyssa opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Charlie bursting through the door. Charlie leaned against the door panting for breath, it was evident that she had run there.

“What do you want….ummm.” Alyssa said blanking as to Charlie’s name.

“My names Charlie.” Charlie said rather frustrated.

“Right, that! What do you want Charlie?”

“I need help.”

“Can’t it wait?”

Charlie glared daggers at her. “No it can’t! Come with me.” Charlie said leaving no room for argument. She grabbed Alyssa’s wrist and dragged the reluctant psychiatrist down the hallway.

Cas couldn’t help but wonder what had been so important that Charlie had gone to get Alyssa but to be honest he didn’t really want to know. Charlie had given him the perfect escape opportunity and he wasn’t about to waste it.

_ Slightly earlier in time _

Dean was walking down the hallway away from Alyssa and Cas. He kept thinking that maybe he shouldn’t of left Cas alone with Alyssa. Cas had obviously been uncomfortable around her. Dean turned around to go back for Cas. Before he could even move Charlie banged straight into him, her eyes glued to a phone that she’d likely stolen.

“Charlie!”

“Shhh.” Charlie said staring at the screen intently. Suddenly without any warning she threw the phone into a wall. The phone smashed into tiny pieces. Dean looked at Charlie in shock.

“What was that?”

“He killed them!” She exclaimed.

“What?”

“Amy and Rory! He killed them!”

“Are Amy and Rory friends of yours or something?” Dean asked not following.

“In a way, yeah. But not anymore. Moffat just had to freaking kill them!”

“What’s a Moffat?”

“The worst yet best person alive!”

“I feel like I’m missing something.... Are Amy and Rory characters or something?”

“There aren’t just characters Dean! They are more than that!”

“What happened to Amy and Rory?” Dean asked trying to change the subject, knowing better than to tell the fangirl that whoever Amy and Rory were were fictional.

“They died! Haven’t you been listening!”

“I’m sure they didn’t really die!”

“They did! They jumped off a roof, just like freaking Sherlock. Damn Moffat!”

Charlie took a deep breath then looked over at the broken phone. Her face turning into one of worry. “Great! That’s the third phone I’ve broken this week! They’re gonna start to notice soon.”

Suddenly an orderly walked down the hallway. Charlie froze and stopped talking knowing that she would be caught. The orderly walked up to them and gazed between Charlie and the broken phone. Dean looked at the orderly trying to recognise him, he looked familiar. Then Dean placed him.

But it couldn’t be. The orderly was Kevin Tran, but that wasn’t possible. Kevin had died!

“Seriously Charlie? Another broken phone? This is the 6th one this month!” Kevin said.

“That you know about.” Charlie muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Ummm... It wasn’t my fault this phone broke, and I didn’t steal it. I found it lying on the floor and I was just going to return it when I bumped into Dean!”

Dean glared at her as if to say ‘don’t drag me into this’.

“Is this true Dean?” Kevin asked, noticing Dean’s glare at Charlie.

“Yes..” Dean quickly said.

Charlie shot him a grateful look. Kevin noticed this and sighed. “You’re lying.” He said pointedly to Charlie.

“No I’m not!”

“Charlie I can tell that you’re lying to me.”

“Fine I’m lying.”

“There we go, now how did the phone really break?”

“I threw it against the wall.” Charlie said blankly.

“Why?”

“Doctor who.” Was all Charlie gave in response.

“Amy and Rory?” Kevin asked seeming to figure out what she was talking about.

“Yes. It’s just not okay!”

“I know but that doesn’t mean you can break people's phones. You’re just lucky that it’s my phone you broke. Any other staff member would report you or worse.”

“Thanks Kev.” Charlie said flashing him a smile.

“You’re welcome just don’t go stealing anymore phones.”

“No promises!” Charlie said racing down the hall.

Kevin sighed then looked at Dean. “You’re the new patient, right? Dean is it?”

“Yes.” Dean choked out. The shock of seeing Kevin alive catching up to him. The colour drained from his face. Kevin noticed and grew worried.

“You okay Dean?” He asked, unsure as to how to approach the situation.

“I’m fine.” Dean said distantly. It was as if he was there but not there. Suddenly Dean found himself pulled into memories from his world. He collapsed to the ground much to Kevin’s surprise.

“Dean?” Kevin asked trying to rouse him. “Dean!” Kevin repeated. Dean still showed no response. Charlie had come back down the hallway upon hearing Kevin’s shouts.

“What is it Kev?” She asked.

“It’s Dean, he’s unconscious.”

“Oh god! Is he okay?”

“I don’t know. Can you go get help?” Kevin asked.

Charlie nodded and ran off down the hallway. Kevin sighed in relief. He looked at Dean wondering why the boy had fainted, there was just no explanation. Kevin decided he’d just have to ask Dean about it when he woke up.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot this was on my computer theres so many chapters written up of it lol. I'm not sure how I feel about the writing of it because my writing style has evolved since I wrote this but oh well. :)


End file.
